


Sun and Stars

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry.





	Sun and Stars

Work had been kicking his ass lately. The second he got home he’d be called out on a case again. Spencer loved what he did more than most things, but given the hectic nature of his schedule lately, he’d been neglectful of his mother and Y/N - not checking in as much as he wanted to be and as much as he knew he should be. 

She’d been his best friend since college. They were both geniuses - she’d just taken her intelligence to a local pharmaceutical firm rather than the Bureau. 

S: We finally have a few days off. Can we meet up for coffee?

Before the massive influx of cases, Y/N had been having a difficult time at work. Giving all of her time and getting nothing back from her managers had been taking its toll. On top of that, her parents had moved more than a few hours away so it wasn’t as easy to visit them anymore. She’d become increasingly more isolated, and Spencer knew that was never good for her.

As he made his way in the direction of her apartment, he took a deep breath. The sun was setting; the sky was painted like a canvas in an array of pinks and oranges. It was breathtaking, and in the preceding weeks, he hadn’t had the chance to take it all in. 

In the distance he saw Arlington Memorial Bridge awash in a similar colors to the sunset. He looked down at his phone to see if he’d gotten anything back from Y/N yet, but he hadn’t, so he picked up his phone to call her. However, the second he did, he returned his eyes to the road and saw a shadowy figure of a female standing up on the edge of the bridge. 

He had to stop.

—-

For a last image, it was a beautiful one. The sun was a deep shade of orange, radiating beauty outward so the sky was flooded with varying shades of orange and pink. 

You wouldn’t deny that there was beauty in the world, but it wasn’t enough to keep you here. For months, you’d been depressed. At first, you thought it was a funk - something you would get over. But it got worse and worse as time went on and although you were pretty sure you needed some kind of medication or therapy, you didn’t have the time to do so - work took up every waking moment.

Your mother and father had moved away after they retired. Few of your old friends remained in the area. Spencer was the only one that lived close by and he was rarely home; he was off saving lives and you were so proud of him. And work? Work was a different kind of hell. 

As one of the foremost pharmaceutical companies in the nation, one might expect that you were treated well, had decent insurance and had scheduled hours. That was as far from the truth as it could possibly be. Work took up every moment of your life. Although you were supposed to work about 50 hours a week, you tended to be there about 90 hours because deadlines were always approaching and projects needed to be fulfilled. The insurance coverage was okay but not great, and your managers talked down to you at every chance despite the fact that your IQ was probably higher than theirs put together. It was all so tiring. You’d had enough. You were sad. Stuck. Just…done. Little things like taking a shower or eating shouldn’t be exhausting, but even the smallest things tired you now, and while you knew there would be a few people who would miss you, your parents and Spencer being a few of them, you couldn’t continue on when you had no hope of recovery. When there was no metaphorical light at the end of the tunnel, it was too difficult to continue.

A tear sprung from your eye, slipping down your cheek as you stepped onto the ledge of the bridge and etched the sunset into your memory. Honestly…you weren’t even sad, not really, you were just ready.

Just as you were about to step off the ledge and watching the swirling colors on your decent into oblivion, you heard a scream. “No! Please! Don’t!”

It was what you wanted, wasn’t it? You hesitated just a second to long, and before you knew it, a man had grabbed your hand. “Spence?” 

“Y/N? W-What’s going on?”

This wasn’t what you wanted. How could it be? There was so much to see and do, you just had no interest in doing it, there…there had to be a way. “I can’t do it anymore, Spence.” The sadness hadn’t really hit you before, but as you stood before Spencer, your best friend for more than half your life, and stared into his eyes, you couldn’t help but see your own fear reflected in them. “I’m so sorry!” You burst into tears against his chest and fell to ground. He followed you down and cradled your head in his hands, but he said nothing. What was someone to say in a situation like this? 

You couldn’t stop sobbing, screams ripping through you as you finally allowed yourself to feel everything you’d been through and felt over the course of the past few months. It felt like an eternity that you were knelt on the ground in your best friend’s arms. “What happened?” He asked. “How did you get here?”

“I-I-I don’t know,” you cried, unable to meet his gaze. “I have no idea. I’ve been so overworked, so alone, so, so isolated, and I don’t know how to get out of it. I’ve tried, but I have nothing…I-I don’t know what to do Spence.” You clasped your hand against your mouth when another cry tore its way through your body. “I don’t know what’s left for me…”

Spencer’s hands cradled your cheeks, and his fingers glided across your skin, wiping away the tears as they fell to the ground. “You have so much left to do and to live for…please…don’t snuff out any chance you have to find those things. I don’t want to lose you.”

“What am I supposed to do? All I do is work. I’m overworked, underpaid, alone, I don’t have the time to go to therapy or the money for medication, I’m so stuck! What am I supposed to do?!” 

Again, you started to sob. It was so conflicting. On the one hand, you had your parents and Spencer who would miss you, there were things you’d never gotten to do that you wanted to experience and maybe life could get better, but on the other hand it felt like your life was taking place on a treadmill - you were running and running and running but you never moved out of place and you were just so exhausted. 

“You get help,” Spencer said softly as he kissed your forehead. “I’ll help you find help, but please, don’t leave. There’s so much to live for.”

“Like what?”

Spencer cradled your head in his arms as he spoke. “Thunderstorms. The crunch of fall leaves underneath your feet. The ability to read the Harry Potter series over and over again. The smell of pancakes in the morning. Laughing until your stomach hurts. Looking at the stars. Meeting people you’ve never met before. Finding love. Sunsets like this one. There’s so much. I don’t want you to miss it. Please…let me help you.”

Every muscle in your body felt week, but you had enough strength to nod your head. “Okay,” you whispered. “Help me, Spence. I can’t do this alone.” 

Spencer lifted you into his arms and walked toward his car. The sun had set in the time you’d been crying. Your best friend sat in the front seat and was nearly ready to drive away, but something about this moment was telling you to stay. “Spence?”

“Yea?”

“Can we stay for a few minutes? Look at the stars?”

A soft smile formed upon his lips. Joining you in the backseat, he gathered your head in his lap and combed through your hair. “What made you want to stay?”

“I don’t know. Maybe they look even more beautiful tonight because I didn’t think I’d get to see them.”


End file.
